


Stay After Class

by erens_slut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Romantic Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Classroom, Smut, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erens_slut/pseuds/erens_slut
Summary: "alright class, you can be excused now,turn in the work next time we meet!”you looked at the clock. there was seven minutes of class left. the kids high-fived each other, packed up their items and left. as you were packing up your things, erwin walked towards your desk."you stay" he whispered.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith x Reader - Relationship, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stay After Class

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, i don’t know what made me to write this but... here it is. this story is definitely wild. share this with all the erwin stans :)
> 
> -april
> 
> tumblr -> erens1ut

you couldn't take your eyes off of him.

you watched as he walked around the classroom, making sure everyone was busy doing the assignment for the day. instead of focusing on your work, you were focusing on him. he looked extremely hot that day. he wore a long-sleeve silky white shirt and khaki pants. it fit him just right.

you and him had a few conversations here and there. they were always short, but you made sure you looked extra good every time you did. one time you chatted with him, he couldn't take his eyes off the outfit you wore that day. it was a baby blue polo and a short white skirt. you knew he wanted you. and you wanted him.

today's outfit was similar to the other day, but this time you wore a light green polo and an even shorter skirt. you were surprised you didn’t get dress coded. you wanted to get his full attention and today was the day. you quickly pulled out a pen from your pencil case and wrote on a blank sheet of paper that was under your assignment.

_'look under my desk'_ is what the paper read with a small heart next to it. as he was walking by your row, you flicked the paper off your desk hoping to get his attention. and it worked. he quickly squatted down and reached for it. as he was about to get back up his eyes scanned the paper and looked at you, raising and eyebrow, the looked under. you slowly opened your legs, revealing your white laced panty. he quickly got up, cleared his throat and handed you back the paper.

" _thanks_ , mr. smith" you smiled.

he nodded and quickly walked to his desk. his face was red. when he sat in his chair he made eye contact with you. and when he did, you gave him a wink and looked at your desk to start your assignment. you knew he liked what he saw.

as you were finishing your assignment, he spoke.

"alright class, you can be excused now,turn in the work next time we meet!”

you looked at the clock. there was seven minutes of class left. the kids high-fived each other, packed up their items and left. as you were packing up your things, erwin walked towards your desk.

"you stay" he whispered.

"sure" you smiled as you continued to pack up. you felt your cheeks get warm. _did he like what he saw earlier?_

when the last student left, the door slammed, leaving you with erwin. alone.

"so... why did you want to talk to me alone?" you asked as you made your way to his desk.

"i think we _both_ know why y/n," he said as he fixed his messy desk, not making eye contact with you.

of course, you knew why, but you wanted to hear him say it.

" _remind me_ ," you said as you hopped up on his desk, crossing one leg over the other.

he stopped what he was doing and looked up and you. you raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"well-" he cleared his throat. "you showed me your underwear earlier," he said as he looked at you with his icy blue eyes.

"you like it?" you asked as you tilted your head to the side. "it's my _favorite_ one" you giggled.

he was quiet.

you then moved the papers that were in front of him and scooted until you were facing him. "i'll take that as a yes" you smiled.

"you can't be doing this" he snaps, causing you to jump a little.

"why not?"

he scoffs. "what do you mean _'why not’_ , you're a student and i'm a teacher," he said firmly.

you placed your hands on your lap. "i don't care, i like you" you said tapping your knees playfully.

he then placed his hands on yours. "you and me _both_ know that it's not right" he said shaking his hands. "don't you have a boyfriend?"

you giggled. "me and jean broke up two weeks ago, i'm interested in someone else," you said as you took his hand and slid it up to your skirt. you thought he would pull away, but he didn't. “that someone is you”.

you then uncrossed your legs. his eyes quickly shifted your face. you leaned back on your elbows and opened your legs wider, revealing your panty. it's soaked with your arousal now. “ _touch me_ " you said with a kind smile. " _please_ ".

he then stands up and placed his hands on either side of your hips, caging you in as he looked into your soft eyes. you wrap your arms around his neck and slowly bring him closer to you, placing a kiss on his soft lips. you knew a little teasing is all it would take for him to give in to you.

he couldn't take his lips off of yours as he explored your mouth. you moaned into his mouth as you reached his hair, giving it a light tug. one of his hands moved under your shirt, massaging one of your breasts. you pulled away, a loud moan escaped your lips.

"you have to be quiet" he whispered as his hands trailed down to your skirt. you breath hitched as his hands made their way under your skirt, inches away from your pussy.

"please _touch me_ ," you said breathlessly.

he then moved your panty aside and started to rub your clit. you threw your head back as you bit your lower lip, holding back your sounds. you then grabbed his head and kissed him roughly.

his thumb started to rub your clit at a fast pace. he began to leave small kisses on your neck, leaving red marks all over. he then backed up and started to unbuckle his pants. you quickly took off your panty and dropped it on the floor. 

when his pants and briefs dropped to his feet, your eyes widened. his cock was huge. you knew he would be big but you were not expecting him to be that big. he hovered over you again and his lips were on you in an instant.

as you were kissing, you reached down and slowly rubbed his hard cock up and down.

" _fuck y/n_ " he growled as he bucked his hips towards you.

"i want you _inside me_ " you whispered.

he looked at you and held your face. "are you sure?"

you quickly nodded as you hopped off the desk. you backed him up until he fell in his chair. you then got on top and straddled him. he then takes off your polo, leaving you in your blue bra. you shiver from the coldness of the room. you then reach behind your back and unclip your bra, letting it fall down your body. erwin licks his lips as he stares at your perfect tits.

"ride me," he said as he gripped your hips. " _now_ "

you raise your skirt and line yourself up with his throbbing cock. he placed his lips on you as you slowly sink down on his cock.

" _oh fuck_ " you moan as you felt him stretch you with his length. when you adjusted you slowly raised yourself up and quickly sunk back down on his cock again.

"just like that baby", he grunted as kissed your tits. " _fuck_ ".

his words alone could make you come in an instant. you started to go faster as you humped his cock. squeals left your mouth as he began to thrust up into you.

" _fuck_ -" your head dropped to his shoulder, panting like crazy. "i'm gonna come," you said squeezing his shoulders. his hands moved to your ass as he gave it a tight squeeze, pounding harder into you.

"shit" erwin moaned as you rolled your hips. "you want me to finish in you?"

" _yesyesyes_ " you repeated as you lifted your head up and stared at him.

"good" he smiled. with two more thrusts, you both came together. he threw his head back and your body collapsed on him. you both were exhausted as you came down from your highs. you felt his liquid run down your thighs.

"that was _amazing_ ," you said with a lazy smile.

he nodded as he rubbed your back.

you raised yourself up and ran your fingers through his now messy hair. "wanna do this again sometime?"

he chuckled. "sounds great".

you were **not** expecting this to actually happen but your glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao how was it?


End file.
